


Fantasmas

by Pandakami



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale nunca le contó lo de Wilde, Canciones de Pxndx, Crowley no supera lo de Wilde, Emotional Hurt, Español | Spanish, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Perdonen a mi emo, Possessive Crowley, Post-Canon, References to Oscar Wilde, Ráfagas de Sentimiento, Sin beta, Sin beta reader, editando en el camino, pobre formato de flashbacks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandakami/pseuds/Pandakami
Summary: Crowley lleva casi una semana sin aparecer por la librería y Aziraphale decide visitarlo, para poder asegurarse que está bien, sin sospechar que un antiguo romance terrenal lo encontraría nuevamente, casi 200 años después, de la manera más dolorosa posible.





	1. Solo a Terceros

**Author's Note:**

> Esta creación partió como un one-shot inspirado por una publicación dentro del grupo de facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT" sobre Crowley escuchando "Los Malaventurados No Lloran" luego de dejar la librería de Aziraphale en llamas y suponerlo muerto. Luego de trabajar 4 días en él, muchas otras canciones comenzaron a aparecer dentro de mi lista de reproducción de inspiración, por lo que decidí hacer un trabajo un poco más largo. Lo más probable es que cada capítulo tenga una sola canción como inspiración, la cual será el título del mismo capítulo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso, se habla de abuso de alcohol en el capítulo, por lo que si este tema no es muy cómodo para alguien, no creo que sea buena idea que leas esto. Lamentablemente no pude despegarlo de la línea argumental.  
La versión que me inspiró para este primer capítulo es la [unppluged](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgXN-qFvJhw), pero la que se describe dentro del capítulo es la [original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sb6VfD2dBcM).  
Disfruten !

“Crowley ha estado particularmente extraño últimamente” pensó Aziraphale, mirando por la ventana de su tienda, donde la lluvia comenzaba a chocar. Londres nunca se ha destacado por tener un clima muy predecible, pero para el ángel no había pasado desapercibido que, desde que Crowley había decidido irse de su casa hace unos días sin siquiera explicar por qué, la ciudad había estado saltando entre días infernalmente calurosos y abismalmente lluviosos de una manera, en extremo, errática.

“No creo que sea algo que dije…” dijo en voz alta, como para llenar el vacío que sentía por no tener a su compañero a su alrededor desde hace casi una semana. Tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente (que ahora estaba lastimosamente tibio), decidió que debía hacerle una visita, solo para asegurarse que Crowley estuviese, aunque sea su forma humana, bien. El errático clima siempre ha sido un signo que algo anda mal con él, pero tampoco podía saltar de la preocupación cada vez que la lluvia caía en la ciudad en un mes poco común. (Años más tarde, el ángel hizo las pases con el supuesto que el clima disímil de Londres era, si no de manera total, en gran parte por culpa de Crowley.)

A unos kilómetros del ángel, hay un estéreo sonando a un alarmante volumen. (Alguien podría haber dicho que la música se escuchaba desde lo más alto del cielo y hasta el último círculo del infierno como metáfora, y no habría estado muy lejos de la realidad).

Si bien el Bentley de Crowley convierte cualquier CD que entra y pasa al menos dos semanas dentro del reproductor o guardado en algún compartimento, en uno solo con canciones de Queen, en el departamento los aparatos funcionaban puramente basados en el ánimo del habitante, sin ninguna preferencia.

Desde que el demonio había pillado a Aziraphale sonriéndole a su copia autografiada de “El Retrato de Dorian Gray”, lo único que sonaba en el departamento de Mayfair eran canciones relacionadas con despecho y amargura. Ningún idioma se salva de tener, por lo menos, un grupo o cantante que haya volcado este sentimiento en alguna de sus tonadas, por lo que las canciones que sonaron los primeros 2 días de su exilio fueron todas nuevas y dolorosamente explicativas para el demonio. No fue hasta el tercer día, en la madrugada, que un grupo en español llamó su atención y, sintiendo el cambio de humor, la radio decidió que ese sería el único grupo que se escucharía hasta que se acabara el mundo, o Crowley saliera del edificio.

Cuando Aziraphale estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Crowley, escuchando como lo que parecía un tambor retumbaba a un ritmo decadente, se dio cuenta que tocar el timbre o golpear no tendría ninguna respuesta.

'Esto no suena como al adorado Queen que Crowley suele escuchar' pensó el angel, sintiendo un peso en el corazón con cada tempo marcado por lo que logró descifrar mejor, era una batería. Con un tronar rápido de dedos frente a la puerta, se escuchó un sordo _click_ y la música lo envolvió por completo y sin piedad, al salir libre por la ahora abierta entrada principal.

Crowley sintió el cambio de aire dentro de su departamento y levantó su cabeza desde el sillón donde llevaba acostado casi todo el tiempo que llevaba incomunicado, haciendo aparecer botella tras botella de alcohol y gritando las letras de las canciones que ya se había aprendido, para encontrarse con un muy impresionado Aziraphale en el dintel de su puerta. El cambio de ánimo dentro de él hizo su efecto de manera inmediata, cortando la canción que estaba sonando, pero solo para reemplazarla por una específica, que le hacía recordar demasiado lo que le había molestado casi una semana atrás. Una calmada introducción, solo con guitarra, hizo respirar por unos segundos al ángel, que avanzó lenta e inseguramente dentro del departamento.

La calma no duró más de 20 segundos pues, mientras la guitarra cambiaba de rasgueo, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás del ángel, que se detuvo a medio camino entre el respaldo del sillón y Crowley, mientras una voz comenzaba a cantar, con un tono absolutamente desgarrado y muy parecido al del demonio, pero en español.

(El ángel, luego del fiasco que fue su pasada por Francia en el Reino del Terror, donde un flojo francés casi le cuesta la cabeza y una montaña de tedioso papeleo, se había puesto en la tarea de aprender la mayor cantidad de idiomas que existiesen a lo largo de Europa y, para su suerte, no eran muchos. Por lo tanto, dado que el español era uno de esos, pudo entender al pie de la letra lo que los inexistentes parlantes rugían alrededor de él, aunque todavía no conectaba su llegada con el cambio de canción repentino.)

-_Tal vez no sucedió, Tal vez esto sea una ilusión_\- bramó el cantante, alrededor del ángel, como preguntándoselo, pidiendo explicaciones -_Tal vez sea una obra dramatúrgica con actores y tú eres la principal..._-. Que la canción nombrara un tipo de literatura hizo que el corazón de Aziraphale escapara un latido. ¿Podía ser que Crowley supiera de él y…?

“¿Qué haces aquí Aziraphale?” preguntó fríamente Crowley, con una botella casi vacía peligrosamente bailando en una mano “¿No tienes algún libro que leer en tu queridísima librería?”.

La mirada que le entregaba el demonio estaba cargadísima de rencor, despecho y amargura. El haberse enterado que Aziraphale y Óscar Wilde habían tenido “algo” mientras él dormía por la mayor parte del siglo 19 había sido, por lo bajo, doloroso. Para ese entonces, más de un par de eras había intentado hacer caer en los placeres de la carne al ángel, lográndolo en más de una ocasión. Pero que un simple humano le hubiese quitado la posibilidad de ser su primera “relación” era algo que no había podido superar jamás. No solo por su orgullo como demonio, sino porque se enteró un par de décadas más tarde, al tomar uno de los libros de Óscar en la librería de Aziraphale y darse cuenta de que no solo la obra maestra del escritor, pero toda la colección que estaba dentro de la biblioteca del ángel, eran primeras ediciones autografiadas. Aún cuando nunca había sido un ser muy interesado en las bellas artes en general, siempre era bueno estar al tanto de los mitos que rodeaban a las diferentes mentes creativas a lo largo de la historia, por lo que estaba al corriente de lo que este tipo de libros implicaba, y lo inmensamente raro que era obtener una copia como esa de una manera distinta que haber sido un _amante_ de Wilde. Al ser interrogado por la particularidad de las copias, Aziraphale le respondió muy incómodo que las había comprado a la familia Douglas, pero sin entregar información del dónde o cómo había realmente obtenido las copias, lo que era parte de cualquier otra conversación en relación con libros y su obtención, lo que hizo comprender de manera inmediata a Crowley la verdadera forma en que esas copias habían llegado a los anaqueles del ángel.

Cada vez que Crowley le preguntaba a Aziraphale qué había hecho en su ausencia, solo hablaba de bailes de salón y club de caballeros, siempre pasando por alto el hecho que, de alguna u otra manera, su intervención divina en la carrera de Óscar como escritor había sido más que mera guía celestial.

“Crowley, cari-” comenzó Aziraphale, casi sin aire y adelantando una mano, como queriendo acariciar al demonio entre el espacio que había entre ellos. Si bien no entendía por qué tenía el pecho apretado, sentía que podría explicarse, en parte, por la música que los rodeaba. El tempo era deprimente, la voz del cantante casi llorando era desgarradora y, para empeorarlo todo, era demasiado parecida a la del demonio, lo que hacía que tomara más atención de la que, sentía, debía tomar.

-_¿Cómo se sintió al tocar a alguien que no era yo?_-. La segunda estrofa tomó por sorpresa al ángel, por lo explícita que se volvió la letra

-_Al rozar las sábanas con alguien más… yo sé que pensaste en mí…_\- Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Aziraphale, mientras una imagen vaga llegaba a su mente. El día que Crowley había dado media vuelta en el dintel de la puerta de su tienda era el mismo en el cual se había visto envuelto, nuevamente, en una lectura nostálgica de “El Retrato de Dorian Gray”. ¿Será que el demonio lo habría visto con el libro en la mano, añorando el pasado mientras miraba la cubierta?

-_Espero que lo hayas gozado…_-

“No vengas acá con tu ‘cariño’ conmigo” ladró Crowley, con más amargura que rabia. El alcohol le estaba dando una valentía que, durante casi dos siglos, no había podido juntar “No me trates con dulzura…” susurró sobre la boca de la botella de vino, terminándosela de un solo sorbo y dejándola al lado de las otras -_Por Dios Crowley, ¿¡20!?- _botellas que había consumido.

“Pero mi muy querido amigo…” habló nuevamente el ángel, mientras se acercaba un poco más a Crowley, para intentar acortar la distancia entre los dos. 

“¡Ja! ¡Amigo!”. La voz del demonio sonó, a la vez, como un bramido y un quejido, lo que hizo retroceder al ángel la mitad de la distancia que había acortado en su segundo intento. “No creo que tan querido como ese idiota de Óscar”. El solo nombre, sin ninguna señal directa que fuese el famoso escritor, hizo que ambos sintieran un escalofrío, pero por distintos motivos.

Aziraphale entendió, de golpe, por qué Crowley estaba enojado, lo que hizo que se congelara. Lo que le causaba quedarse clavado en la posición que estaba era, no lo podía dudar, la realización que Crowley _sabía._ No tenía idea cómo, pero se había enterado de su _cercanía_ con Wilde. “¿Y se supone que tu cambio repentino de conducta el otro día, conjunto con tu absoluto aislamiento durante casi una semana, está relacionado en alguna medida con un Óscar?” preguntó el ángel con la voz un poco más fuerte, tratando de parecer perdido dentro de la conversación. Si seguía ignorando la existencia del escritor, quizás el demonio pensaría que solo había imaginado cosas. “Interesante persona debe ser, como para hacerte actuar de tal man-”

“¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA ÁNGEL!” gritó el demonio, mientras la música sufría una imposible alza de volumen. Crowley se levantó y se tambaleó en sus pies, con otra botella de alcohol, esta vez whiskey, en una de sus manos. “TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUIÉN ESTOY HABLANDO”. No recordaba cómo, pero estaba frente a Aziraphale, atrapándolo contra el respaldo de su sofá. Tenía su cara peligrosamente cerca de él, por lo que podía sentir su esencia envolverlo. Se le habría pasado la embriaguez con ese olor, si no fuera porque la canción le entregaba toda la amargura que necesitaba para seguir reclamando por un tema tan antiguo y, al mismo tiempo, tan presente. Tomó un largo trago de la botella que tenía en la mano, con los ojos del ángel clavados, con preocupación y reproche, sobre los suyos. “Tu sabes de qué Óscar estoy hablando” repitió el demonio, ahora en un susurro, casi imperceptible.

La voz de Crowley sonaba dañada, como si le hubiesen clavado una daga justo sobre donde su humano corazón se localizaba. No obstante, en vez de una sensación punzante, solo podía sentir el órgano golpear dentro de las paredes de su cofre torácico. Tal innecesario comportamiento se estaba mostrando debido al terriblemente castigador concepto de _la forma modela la naturaleza_, por lo que su vasija carnal respondía como cualquier otro humano a estímulos, tanto físicos como psicológicos, aún cuando fuese un ser demoniaco el que lo habitaba.

“¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tuviste algo con ese escritor de segunda?”. La última frase también salió en un susurro, mientras volvía a tomar otro gran sorbo, llevando la botella casi a la mitad, mientras miraba algún punto distante de los ojos de Aziraphale.

“Ten un mínimo de respeto con el artista, cariño” le respondió, sin pensar, Aziraphale, dándose cuenta de que, al demostrar que sabía de quién estaba hablando, ya no podría jugar su carta de no saber que había molestado tanto al demonio. “Eh- di-digo…”

“Detén tu juego, ángel” le cortó en seco Crowley, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. “¿Pensaste que te podrías salir con la tuya durante toda una eternidad, sin contarme de tus revolcones con humanos?”. El alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad, mucho menos escucharse o pensar antes de hablar, por lo que la frase salió teñida con todo el rencor que un demonio puede guardar dentro de su interior. “No puedo creer que me pensaras tan tonto o desconectado de la historia como para no saber que…”. Su mente lo detuvo, solo por el dolor que le causaba pensar terminar esa frase, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para escupirla de todos modos “… que ese asqueroso de Wilde entregaba copias firmadas de sus libros a sus ‘más cercanos’ amigos”.

El cantante, casi como si estuviese saliendo de la mente de Crowley, bramó alrededor de los seres. -_Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón… Merece una explicación… Ven a explicárselo_-.

La última frase salió, al mismo tiempo, desde los parlantes y de la boca del demonio. Si no hubiese estado tan cerca de él, Aziraphale no se habría percatado que eran dos las voces cantando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y Kudos siempre son muy apreciados :)


	2. Quinta Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y en ese preciso instante, aún cuando lo único que quería era hablar, ya sea para pedir perdón o para protestar por el negativo comentario que el demonio había hecho sobre Óscar, Aziraphale se veía sobrepasado por las ráfagas de despecho y tristeza que lo envolvían lenta y dolorosamente, enroscándose como una boa sobre su propia alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos todos al trencito del dolor (?) Advierto, se hace una ligera alusión a problemas psiquiátricos y a abuso de alcohol, por lo que si esos temas les parecen un poco sensibles, el segundo párrafo quizás no sea de su agrado. Si se lo saltan no hay problemas, pues es solo una especie de explicación de algo que se puede llegar a entender leyendo.  
La versión de la canción que me inspiró es la [unplugged](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF6ZL1HQw5w) nuevamente, pero también les dejo la versión [original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ln1DMnD7WQ). Para quienes conocen la inspiración real de la canción, por favor no sientan que me burlo de este tema.  
Agarren su mantita favorita, pañuelos y Disfruten !

Los ángeles, al ser seres de Amor, pueden percibir cuando otro ser está experimentando dicho sentimiento, además de poder percibir cualquier otro sentimiento, sea positivo o negativo. El nombre técnico para lo que percibían era _ráfagas de sentimientos._ Todos los seres vivos dentro de la Tierra tienen estás ráfagas, sean simples o intrincadas, y los ángeles solían seguir, casi de manera instintiva, las ráfagas positivas que existían a su alrededor, lo cual explica en gran medida el comportamiento perfectamente optimista y positivo que Aziraphale tenía la mayor parte del tiempo, pues las ráfagas negativas de los humanos eran lo suficientemente débiles como para verse sanadas con el mero acto del aura del ángel cerca, a no ser que estuviesen siendo influenciados por algún ser oscuro.

Las ráfagas afectadas por demonios solían estar relacionadas con estados que los humanos calificaban como “Condiciones Psiquiátricas”. Para un ser de Amor, estas ráfagas no son gratas, pues es como si pequeñas espinas se enredaran entre sus propias ráfagas de sentimiento. Existen demonios que trabajan exclusivamente en ellas, y tienen la misma visión que la gran mayoría del Infierno: la única razón de la existencia de los demonios es el de cultivar almas atormentadas para su Señor. Cuando la influencia de estos demonios es muy fuerte, o las ráfagas se ven afectadas en su raíz, los ángeles no pueden hacer más que acompañar a las almas atormentadas, pues el daño suele ser más grande que su influencia celestial. Dado la necesidad estas almas, existen ángeles cuya única misión era acompañarlos en sus tormentos. Si bien Aziraphale no era parte de este frente, les tenía un aprecio especial.

Crowley estuvo, en algún momento pasado, de acuerdo con los motivos generales de su Casa Matriz, pero nunca compartió la visión del uso de las ráfagas de sentimientos, por lo que agradecía no ser uno de los corresponsables de dedicación exclusiva. De todas formas, dado que lo único que se necesitaba para ser demonio en un principio era tener curiosidad, nunca dejó de fascinarle el cómo funcionaba esa parte de sus poderes, por lo que estudió lo más que pudo su comportamiento y naturaleza. A lo largo de la historia, el demonio encontró maneras de coartar su propia percepción y restringir sus propias ráfagas dentro de su plano astral, con tal que este tema no fuese un factor dentro de su vida en la Tierra. En un comienzo, lo hizo para protegerse de cualquier ser, etéreo o demoniaco, que lo estuviese espiando o quisiera hacerle daño. Con el correr de los siglos, se vio haciéndolo casi exclusivamente para no asustar a Aziraphale con sus propios tormentos, mal que mal, los demonios de dedicación exclusiva suelen ser ciegos, por lo que no distinguen entre alma humana o sobrenatural.

Lo que Crowley nunca tomó en cuenta, es que el alcohol es un inhibidor natural de ciertas aprehensiones, en su caso, las ataduras que le tenía a sus ráfagas. Ahora estas salían libres de su plano astral, con la potencia de una explosión, guiadas por la presencia de otro plano astral dentro de sus cercanías.

Aziraphale, por su parte, aún cuando lo único que quería era hablar, ya sea para pedir perdón o para protestar por el negativo comentario que el demonio había hecho sobre Óscar, ahora se estaba viendo sobrepasado por las ráfagas de despecho y tristeza que lo envolvían lenta y dolorosamente, enroscándose como una boa sobre su propia alma. Si no fuese porque su cuerpo convulsionó involuntariamente en un sollozo ahogado, no se habría dado cuenta que estaba llorando. El volumen de la música había cedido considerablemente, pero seguía a un nivel que recordaba que esa parte de la interacción era tanto o más importante que la mera conversación.

“Cro-Crowley…” intentó comenzar a hablar el ángel, pero su voz se quebró antes de siquiera terminar. Con una mano en la boca, intentó recobrar un poco la respiración. El demonio no había tomado ni un milímetro de distancia con él, por lo que no tenía como escapar de las ráfagas de sentimientos reprimidos que venían desde el centro mismo de su esencia.

Siendo un ángel protector e inspirador de las artes, Aziraphale había estado rodeado en más de una ocasión con artistas muy atormentados emocionalmente, algunos dejándolo muy afectado aún días después de haber hecho su respectiva visita de rutina pedida por Arriba, pero ni un grupo de humanos clínicamente deprimidos en los oscuros años noventa lo habían abrumado tanto como estaba ahora, debido a Crowley.

“N-no creí… que t-te impor-portaran mis… acti-actividades personales…” logró articular, tartamudeando, luego de dos dolorosos segundos “Mu-mucho menos aquellas que prac-practiqué en tu au-ausencia…”.

“Todas y cada una de las cosas que haces siempre me han importado, ángel, por todos los Círculos del Infierno” susurró el demonio, intentando que fuese lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuchara Aziraphale, fallando por un decibel. El ángel tuvo otro espasmo involuntario, soltando un suave quejido teñido de dolor por esa frase. “Nunca debí dejarte solo todo ese tiempo”. Sonaba más un reproche a sí mismo, casi un hecho a la causa.

Sabía perfectamente que esa siesta centenal había tenido solo una razón: escapar de lo que _él creía_ estaban comenzando a tener, con las ráfagas del ángel envolviéndolo cada día más. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentir tanto miedo por sentirse tan amado, y su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que saliera de la tienda de Aziraphale y se escondiera del mundo el instante que lo vio demasiado amoroso y cerca de una figura alta y fornida que, luego que despertara, descubrió que era Óscar Wilde. Cuando, casi un siglo después, esas mismas ráfagas llegaron a él con un grito de ayuda, decidió que no podía hacer más que tomarlas como silenciosas aliadas, mientras iba en el rescate de su ingenuo ángel, al borde de sufrir una descorporización por culpa de los doble agentes nazis caminando y matando gente en Londres.

En el presente, y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Aziraphale logró poner una mano sobre la mejilla del demonio, el cual estaba muy ebrio como para hacer algo distinto a gruñir vacíamente ante el acto. El contacto físico era una de las maneras que tanto ángeles como demonios tenían para percibir de mejor manera ráfagas de sentimientos, por lo que esto no era para nada favorable con la intención del demonio de ocultar las propias.

“Querido, mírame por favor”. Sorpresivamente, esa frase salió sin tartamudeo de la garganta de Aziraphale. “Por favor, Crowley…” sollozó en un suspiro el ángel, logrando que un par de ojos amarillos le sostuvieran la mirada. El dolor se podía sentir detrás de la ferocidad de la forma reptil de las pupilas del demonio, lo que caló tan hondo en el corazón del ángel, que no supo de donde salió su voz. “Lo siento, querido. No debí ocultarte algo así…”. Detrás de la voz de Aziraphale había algo distinto al mero remordimiento de no haber contado una anécdota de vida del tiempo que no se vieron, pero Crowley, en el estupor del alcohol, no lo supo distinguir.

El demonio botó de manera cansina aire por su nariz, sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos. Si algún libro de psicología hubiese necesitado una imagen para describir de manera objetiva la impotencia, podrían haber sacado una foto de la cara de Crowley en ese mismo instante y habría servido como prueba suficiente para todas las generaciones futuras. Apoyando la botella en la cual estaba ahogándose en su cadera, juntó su frente con la del ángel, que saltó en su lugar, pero no rompió el contacto. Con ese pequeño gesto, la música cambió. Aziraphale notó que era una seguidilla de acordes distintos a los que habían estado escuchando, pero lo único que le importaba en ese instante era el calor que sentía emanar desde su frente, que lo llenaba lenta y poderosamente, entregándole la sensación que el demonio quería abrazarlo en ese instante. Aunque la nueva ráfaga no era positiva, esa pequeña parte que le mostraba la urgencia de Crowley de rodearlo con sus brazos le entibió un poco el corazón.

De improviso, la letra de la canción los envolvió, como haciendo eco, no solo de lo que pasaba dentro del demonio, sino también del ángel. -_Creo que el cielo no escuchaba, no… Cuando gritabas mi nombre, con razón_-.

Un escalofrío recorrió a ambos al escuchar la primera frase, como un recordatorio de eventos pasados. El cantante ya no estaba ocupando la voz del demonio, sino la propia, un poco más suave, pero no por eso menos desgarrada y teñida de dolor -_Mi mano derecha odia con rencor… a la izquierda pues cualquiera comete un error_-

Aziraphale acarició la mejilla que seguía sosteniendo y, por un solo segundo, Crowley se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que emanaba de ahí. Al darse cuenta de eso, se recriminó a sí mismo con un gruñido, y bebió un poco más de whiskey.

El ángel se concentró en el tinte negativo que los sentimientos del demonio le habían hecho notar. Al llegar a una memoria distante de alguna otra ocasión que había sentido algo parecido venir desde un humano, luego de un momento de dificultad intentando entenderla, se volvió a sentir abrumado. Esta vez las ráfagas no se acercaron a él apretándolo, sino que lo abrazaron y, de una manera casi imposible, Aziraphale sintió como lo tomaron en andas y lo acunaron en un suave vaivén, pero, a la vez, feroces y dañinas, clavaron espinas con cada movimiento.

“Cariño…” soltó sin pensar el ángel, en un suspiro ahogado, casi un lamento, embriagado por esta sensación. No era nueva, claro que conocía los celos, aún aquellos que él mismo había causado en más de alguno de los hombres de su adorado club de caballeros, pero nunca los había percibido tan intensos. Se sentía sobrepasado, casi tan perdido como el demonio con el alcohol, pero por una droga totalmente distinta “Cariño, mírame por favor”

“Si se que puedes percibir todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento, ángel” recriminó Crowley, sin abrir sus ojos, mientras el cantante casi bramó -_Déjame ser yo el que hable, por favor… Como quiera tú te robas la atención_\- “Se más cosas de tu naturaleza de lo que podrías darme crédito”.

En ese momento, ser etéreo y ser oscuro se vieron en un gran predicamento: por un lado, Crowley se encontraba en problemas pues, sucumbiendo al aroma de Aziraphale, estaba totalmente sobrio, 21 botellas de alcohol rellenas y perfectamente cerradas en el piso de su sala, pero sin control de sus ráfagas de sentimiento, lo que le estaba haciendo entrar en un pequeño ataque de pánico.

Por otro lado, Aziraphale estaba tan vulnerable dentro de las ráfagas de sentimientos del demonio, que apagó dentro de su cabeza uno de sus instintos más básicos (y del cual se sentía particularmente orgulloso de haber desarrollado): _no le muestres a los demonios tus ráfagas de sentimientos_. Este instinto nació, en un principio, de la necesidad de no mostrarle información al enemigo, no porque él supiera que la oposición tuviese alguna idea de dichas ráfagas, sino porque siempre se le recriminó en el cielo que era muy evidente con las propias. Al igual que Crowley, el ángel no tenía idea que el alcohol inhibía este instinto, por lo que nunca se enteró que el demonio había sentido la calidez y profundidad de las ráfagas de sentimiento con su nombre, en esas distantes noches donde solo él había caído en el calor del vino, como tampoco sabía que este instinto también se detenía cuando estaba en una situación de peligro para ir en busca de, lo que ambos llamaban, un milagroso rescate.

En el presente, sus ráfagas volvían a estar libres, sin su consentimiento, y comenzaron a enroscarse a lo largo de las del demonio, no solo mostrando la preocupación que lo había hecho levantarse de su sillón y llegar hasta el departamento, sino el dolor que sintió al verlo tan destrozado al entrar, y algo más, mucho más fuerte, con mucho más tiempo de existencia, y con un gran rastro de represión y secretismo dentro de él.

Casi como una burla, la canción subió un poco de volumen en el instante siguiente que el demonio volvió en sí del estupor del alcohol -_Reflejamos todo aquello que nos causó dolor… Es por eso que detengo por ti mi afición_-. Crowley se vio reprimiendo, con todas sus fuerzas, la real naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Intentó transformarlos, mostrarlos como sucios, cargados de pecado y de irracionalidad, esperando que el ángel se asustase y retirara la mano que todavía descansaba al costado de su cara, haciéndole todo mucho más difícil, pero cuando la calidez del sentimiento de las ráfagas de Aziraphale comenzó a llegar al demonio, lo enfrió de pies a cabeza.

-_Esta es la única manera, el tomarte a la ligera… Sé que no es la forma y cicatrices vas a tener que borrar_\- siguió la canción, de nuevo tomando prestada la voz del demonio, haciendo eco de un primitivo instinto de supervivencia dentro del demonio, el cual había despertado de forma súbita con el calor que sus ráfagas sentían y, por otro lado, ayudando a que por primera vez en siglos, los sentimientos que existían dentro de Crowley salieran a flote de manera casi natural, demostrando que sus intentos de reprimirse estaban fallando de manera magistral.

“_Para ya, seca tus lagrimas, no sé que decir… Sé que pude haber sido gentil o un poco sutil…_” cantó el demonio, junto a su estéreo, dejando que el cantante le hiciese eco. Intentó colgarse de esa frase para intentar calmarse y confortar al ángel que sentía sollozar bajo el contacto de sus frentes, que todavía no se rompía. Si hacía explícito parte de sus sentimientos, quizás sus ráfagas se calmarían. “_Para ya, nada sentirás, no digas más… No te quiero lastimar_”. La segunda frase salió casi por instinto, mostrando, nuevamente, que los esfuerzos de reprimir todo lo que estaba sintiendo seguían sin tener fruto alguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, no se asusten de comentar ! Siempre estoy abierta a críticas, mientras sean con respeto :)  
Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo !


	3. Lay me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ángel, reconociendo la canción apenas el primer acorde lo había tocado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan evidente? Bajo la respiración de Crowley, se sintió desnudo, no física, pero espiritualmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey ! Actualización por fin !  
Disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo, pero la vida real a veces ataca.  
También pido disculpas adelantadas por lo triste que salió este capítulo. La canción que le da el título me resonó mientras escribía los primeros dos capítulos con un sabor amargo de boca, y la Musa no defraudó en hacerme llorar un par de veces mientras terminaba de escribir este capítulo.  
Como siempre, les dejo la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcTX25VbOlY) que acompaña esto, con la traducción en español en el mismo video.  
Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, o por llegar a mi humilde creación ! Espero que no sea tan doloroso leerlo como lo fue para mi escribirlo.

“Jamás podrías lastimarme, cariño, lo sabes” susurró Aziraphale, asustando a ambos. La mano que no tenía ocupada voló a su boca, al mismo tiempo que su cara se volvía de un carmesí brillante, llegando muy cerca del color del pelo del demonio. Con ese pequeño movimiento, la música volvió a cambiar.

Contrario a lo que se podía esperar de él o lo que Crowley había experimentado en sus reuniones con copas de vino y obras doctas de fondo, Aziraphale era un avezado conocedor de la música, antigua y nueva. Mal que mal, como Principado en la Tierra, fue y es guía espiritual de una basta cantidad de humanos interesados en todas las bellas artes, antiguas y modernas. Su preferencia, no obstante, era muy distinta que la del Bentley del demonio, y como no había estado las suficientes veces en el departamento de él como para enterarse que Queen era una elección del vehículo y no solo del ser sobrenatural que lo manejaba, nunca supo si Crowley le interesaría escuchar a los nuevos cantantes o grupos que habían encontrado un lugar especial dentro de su colección y corazón.

Más de alguna vez quiso mostrarle alguna de las nuevas canciones que habían captado su atención en sus tardes en la librería, pero su gramófono tenía un efecto similar que el Bentley tenía con los CD que se quedaban dentro de él por mucho tiempo, solo que más inmediato, pues cada vinilo que tocase la aguja del antiguo aparato se veía inmediatamente convertido en su versión orquestada, bajo la dirección de maestros como Schubert, Mozart y, si las canciones solían ser especialmente emocionales, Beethoven o alguno de los Bach. Cuando se percató de este problema, dado un contrariado demonio preguntándole si lo que estaba escuchando era algún inédito de Debussy cuando claramente era un grupo de pop Británico, prefirió darle la razón y entregarle solo autores clásicos al gramófono, tal que no ocupara sinfónicas en sus gustos más contemporáneos. El ángel concluyó que esta era una de las tantas formas con la que la tecnología lo llamaba a gritos, por lo que comenzó a investigar sobre reproductores de música más modernos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al prender por primera vez la pequeña radio que obtuvo, el aparato respondiera a su esencia, modificando la programación según su ánimo. Debido a esto, prefirió dejar esta adquisición en secreto para su amigo demonio. De por sí era complicado mantenerse en una pieza frente a él, por lo que este portal entre artículos electrónicos y su alma no sería de gran ayuda en sus intentos por mantener su compostura frente al demonio.

Tomó real peso de este problema no mucho tiempo después de este descubrimiento, pues cada reproductor de música sufría el mismo efecto estando a su alrededor, lo que le había puesto en más de alguna situación incómoda, al sentir como la música cambiaba en los parlantes de buses, cafés o bares, estando con Crowley.

Ritmos románticos, con letras que hablaban de amores prohibidos, sentimientos reprimidos y, en una particular noche de borrachera, lascivas sugerencias, habían llevado al ángel a pasar por todas las tonalidades del rojo en sus mejillas. Agradecía que su amigo creyera que esa respuesta a las canciones fuese de escándalo.

Obtener un celular relativamente moderno con la posibilidad de trasmisión en vivo de música, tal que la nueva conexión con los aparatos electrónicos se mantuviese manejada en la seguridad de su bolsillo fue, luego de eso, más que una obligación, una necesidad.

El demonio no lo admitiría hasta años después, pero él adquirió un celular mucho antes que Aziraphale por la misma razón.

Ahora, sin embargo, sin la restricción que tenían sus ráfagas, aún con su teléfono junto a él, el estéreo cercano se vio afectado por su plano interno. El cambio de música los pilló de improviso a ambos, pero por distintas razones.

Crowley estaba contrariado, pues el idioma y el estilo cambiaron abruptamente, en una dirección diferente a la de su tormenta interior. Una voz más suave, parecida a la del ángel, comenzó a llenar la habitación. Sintió como un extraño y, a la vez, demasiado conocido calor lo abrazaba desde su exterior hasta su plano astral.

-_Yes I did, I believed that one day I would be, where I was, right there, right next to you_\- Aziraphale no había movido un solo músculo, pero con cada nota, era más evidente que era su voz la que los rodeaba, no saliendo de su boca, pero siendo ocupada por el cantante. -_And it was hard, the days just seemed so dark… The moon, and the stars, were nothing without you_-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ángel, reconociendo la canción apenas el primer acorde lo había tocado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan evidente? Bajo la respiración de Crowley, se sintió desnudo, no física, pero espiritualmente. Cerró los ojos y trató de cerrar el inconveniente portal entre el estéreo del demonio y él, enfocando esa energía hacia el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, donde su teléfono estaba cada segundo más tibio, como si estuviese siendo sobrecargado. En vez de detenerse, la canción comenzó a sonar aún más fuerte.

-_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words could explained the way i missed you_\- Y con esa frase, entendió por qué no podía cerrar la conexión. Su corazón estaba cansado de restringirse con Crowley, de mentirse a sí mismo, de ocultárselo al mundo completo, mucho menos ahora, que no era en absoluto necesario. Habían detenido el Fin de Los Tiempos hace tan poco, excusándose en que el Plan Inefable del Todopoderoso no podía ser uno donde la destrucción fuese la respuesta, pero dentro de su corazón, lo que más lo movió en esa misión fue la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con su amigo, su confidente, su colega. No podía soportar siquiera la idea de un mundo donde las cenas en el Ritz o los paseos por el parque Saint James con Crowley no fuesen una opción.

El tiempo gramatical de la canción estaba sutilmente modificado, como haciendo eco de un Aziraphale del pasado. No eran los sentimientos de Aziraphale, Principado y Saboteador del Armagedón, los que se estaban mostrando. Eran los de Aziraphale, Principado y Solitario Caballero, por allá por el Siglo 17, sentado al costado de una muy mullida cama con un Imposiblemente Dormido Crowley.

“Estuviste realmente ahí” dijo el demonio, sintiendo el cambio que las ráfagas de Aziraphale habían tenido, mostrándole el peso y la antigüedad de la tristeza que los estaba envolviendo. Su voz se escuchó distante, pequeña, como nunca se imaginó que la escucharía. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir la mente de Crowley. La pesadilla que lo había despertado de súbito en medio de su siesta, donde veía a Aziraphale llorar a su lado. Lo cerca que había sentido el aura del ángel cuando se despertó. El golpe que había sentido en su cara al percibir un fuerte olor a chocolate caliente, libros, lluvia de madrugada y luz de sol, la esencia misma del ángel, cuando se sentó en la cama. La urgencia de ir en su encuentro, casi como si algo lo estuviese llamando. Su decepción al recorrer su habitación y verla vacía, pero con un extraño brillo viniendo desde detrás de las cortinas, entregándoselo a la luz del mundo exterior. “Pensaba que lo había soñado”.

Aziraphale se recordó en la época. Luego de haber rastreado todo Londres y dar con el paradero del demonio, había llorado largos días, sentado al lado de la cama de su supuesto enemigo, extrañándolo cada día un poco más, pero temeroso de siquiera tocar su cabello por miedo a despertarlo. Se recordó viendo como Crowley se movía en sueños, llamándolo asustado. Recordó la urgencia que sintió de tomar su mano, tratar de calmar su inquietud, arrullarlo para que volviese a su descanso. Como haciendo eco a ese recuerdo en específico, la canción subió un poco su volumen, robándole un suspiro ahogado.

-_I was reaching out to you… Could you heard my call?_\- Se recordó cayendo en pánico de ser descubierto cuidando a un demonio, mientras Crowley seguía llamándolo, cada vez más agitado. Se recordó escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas de su habitación en el segundo exacto en el que el demonio despertó, intentando aguantar su respiración con tal de no ser descubierto. -_That hurt that I'd been through I was missing you, missing you like crazy_-. Recordó la triste ternura que sintió al ver al demonio inspeccionar sus alrededores, como buscando algo o alguien, y el súbito miedo de ser descubierto que sintió al ver como un par de ojos amarillos se detenían en el preciso lugar en el que se había escondido. Escuchó la voz del demonio en el pasado, y su corazón saltó tal y como lo había hecho en esa ocasión.

\----------------------

_“No seas idiota, serpiente” espetó Crowley en voz alta, en dirección a las cortinas de su habitación “Claramente no está aquí, fue sólo un endemoniado sueño”. La figura ondulante en la cama se estremeció, llevando una mano sobre sus ojos y apretándolos suavemente._

\----------------------

“Si estaba ahí” salió de la boca del ángel la respuesta guardada durante siglos, no para el demonio del presente, sino para el de sus recuerdos “Si estaba ahí, cuidándote, velando que no te pasara nada”.

“¿Por qué no hablaste en ese momento?” preguntó el demonio “¿Por qué te quedaste mirando mientras te buscaba?”

\----------------------

_“Es claro que ni siquiera te recuerda, demonio ingenuo” siguió reclamándole a la penumbra que lo rodeaba, apretando un poco más su mano sobre sus ojos, como intentando detener algo. “deberías comenzar a hacer lo mismo de una maldita vez”. Rindiéndose, miró hacia el cielo, pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

\----------------------

“Siempre te recordé” siguió respondiéndole Aziraphale a sus recuerdos, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta que el demonio, en el presente, le había hecho hace unos momentos.

\----------------------

_“Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no vale la pena” terminó de decir, mirando la cortina de su ventana una última vez y limpiando furiosamente su cara, antes de levantarse al baño._

\----------------------

“Pero para ti no valía la pena”. Las lágrimas no habían parado de salir de los ojos del ángel, pero ahora corrían sin ser detenidas, a su propio ritmo. Cuando volvió al presente, Crowley lo estaba mirando con sorpresa e ingenuidad en sus ojos, imposiblemente cerca para poder enfocarse realmente en el resplandor amarillo. Aziraphale se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que todavía tenía la frente del demonio sobre la propia. “Iba a salir de mi escondite y te iba a abrazar, lo prometo,” le respondió a la pregunta de hace unos momentos “pero te veías tan convencido que yo no te importaba, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue quedarme ahí, inmóvil”. Otra ráfaga de sentimiento se escapó de su cuerpo, una cargada del pesar que sintió ese mismo día. “Ese día, luego que volviste a tu cama, decidí intentar ser la persona que tu creías que era, y despreocuparme de ti. Entré al Club de Caballeros, comencé a adentrarme más en la bohemia inglesa y…” un suspiro ahogado lo detuvo “… y ahí fue donde comencé a frecuentar a Óscar”

En el instante que el ángel nombró al escritor, Crowley sintió como la ira y los celos volvían a aflorar, densas y oscuras ráfagas acompañando ese sentimiento. Estaba a punto de separarse de Aziraphale, listo para recriminar su actuar, por dejarlo solo, por no salir de su escondite pero, como un salvavidas, el cantante lo envolvió, intentando hacer eco de lo que el corazón del ángel sintió en ese entonces y sentía en el presente. -_And I didn't want to be there if I couldn't be with you that night_-.

Sólo Aziraphale sabía que la canción había sido ligeramente modificada en su tiempo gramatical para que fuese un poco más claro el mensaje. Y él lo sabía porque sentía como su alma le gritaba que le explicase el por qué de sus acciones al demonio. Que había sido por el bien de los dos. Pero no encontraba el valor de hacerlo, envuelto como estaba en esa droga que eran los sentimientos de Crowley corriendo libres sobre sus propias ráfagas, aún cuando ahora el sentimiento fuese más frío y negativo.

El silencio cayó en la habitación, junto con la oscuridad. Afuera, las calles de Londres estaban inmóviles, como si algo hubiese detenido el tiempo y estuviese aguantando la respiración, esperando el desenlace de algún acontecimiento. De improviso, un rayo de luz los iluminó a ambos, seguido del sonido de un trueno a lo lejos, lo que hizo que el ángel cayera en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Tal y como había dicho Crowley, él esperaba pasar la eternidad completa sin la necesidad de contar sobre este episodio, por lo que darse cuenta de que había entregado aún más información de la que él mismo podía soportar, lo asustó de sobremanera.

Con un pequeño carraspeo, el ángel intentó encontrar la fuerza para hablar sobre sus sollozos, tomando un poco de su propio instinto de supervivencia como apoyo. “No debí venir. Mis más sinceras disculpas, querido, por entrometerme en tu hogar sin siquiera pedir tu permiso”. La voz de Aziraphale se escuchó ensayada, demasiado compuesta, casi monótona. Con una fuerza de voluntad que nunca pudo explicar de dónde salió, se alejó del demonio lentamente, para no asustarlo o desnivelarlo.

“Nunca olvides que siempre serás más que bien recibido en la librería” siguió, tratando de componerse, alisando su abrigo y limpiando su cara lo más rápido posible, mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal del departamento. “Cuídate, Crowley, y asegúrate de ir a visitarme en algún instante dentro de este siglo, mal que mal, el Apocalipsis ya no es un problema”. Sonrió en la dirección del demonio, con la mano en la cerradura, como esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo recibió silencio. El demonio no había cambiado su posición en lo absoluto, y seguía agarrando con ambas manos el respaldo de su sofá, observando el espacio vacío donde antes había acorralado a Aziraphale, quien comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta lentamente.

Crowley todavía no lograba procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Otro haz de luz iluminó la escena, mostrando lágrimas en sus mejillas, deteniendo al ángel en su posición. -_Lay me down tonight, Lay me by your side_\- se escuchó cantar alrededor de ambos. El demonio no entendía como había pasado tan rápido de la ira a la amargura, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cuestionarlo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para cuestionarse nada, de hecho.

“_Can I lay by your side, next to you, to you_” cantó Aziraphale, con su cabeza apoyada en la puerta, todavía dentro del departamento, hundido profundamente en la misma amargura que su demonio, llorando lágrimas compartidas. Cuando el último acorde terminó, Crowley ya estaba de camino a su puerta. No podía dejar esta conversación así. Casi tres siglos de silencio se habían terminado con esa melodía y no podía permitir volver a ese desastroso baile con Aziraphale.

“Tu no te mueves de acá”. Si bien Crowley susurró la frase, se sintió la orden en el tono. El ángel quitó de un tirón su mano del pomo de la puerta, levantando su mirada hasta encontrar la del demonio, que estaba cargada de esa voz de mando, que lo hizo sentir aún más pequeño de lo que físicamente ya era. “No hasta que me expliques que es… esto que está pasando entre tus ráfagas y las mías…” siguió Crowley, haciendo un gesto errático entre ellos, como si las ráfagas pudieran verse entre ellos. Su voz sonaba cansada, rasposa, pero demandante.

El demonio no podía permitirse otro siglo de silencio entre ellos, ni un segundo siquiera, no después de lo que le había dicho el ángel. No después de sentir como sus ráfagas se convertían en una sola, creando una fuerza mucho más grande de la que podía soportar y, al mismo tiempo, del tamaño suficiente para mantenerlo con vida por 6000 años más solo a base de ese calor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco infinitamente!  
Nuevamente, perdón por el capítulo tan triste, pero la canción me llevó por sentimientos muy intensos mientras la escuchaba.  
Si tienen preguntas frente al funcionamiento de las "ráfagas de sentimiento" (una pobre creación de mi parte), no duden en escribirla en la caja de comentarios! Estoy abierta a responder cualquier inquietud, sin hacer spoilers.
> 
> Nos vemos en la cuarta entrega! Espero que sea un poco menos triste. 
> 
> Saludos!


	4. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese día, Aziraphale descubrió dos cosas: el contacto físico es adictivo, y nunca podría volver a dormir sin pensar en como Crowley se sentía bajo su tacto. Nunca sabría cuál de los dos descubrimientos fue el primero, pero estaba seguro de que el segundo es el que le había quitado la posibilidad de disfrutar de un buen descanso nocturno, por lo menos por gran parte de los siguientes mil años de su existencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llega el último capítulo de este pequeño trabajo !  
Espero que les guste la forma en la cual se "cerró" esta historia. La dejé deliberadamente abierto porque necesito hacer un trabajo un poco más Maduro para acompañar esta historia. Las ráfagas de sentimiento resultaron ser algo un poco más íntimo de lo que pensé, pero solo porque no quiero cambiar la clasificación de este trabajo, es que haré un "pie de página" con lo que pudo haber pasado luego del final.  
La canción que ocupo en este capítulo la pueden escuchar [ aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAkeQoMhZvw), con la traducción en español de la letra en el video.  
Espero disfruten.

La voz del demonio hizo que Aziraphale se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Nunca lo había escuchado hablarle así a nadie, ni siquiera cuando hacía sus milagros demoníacos con tal de conseguir cosas con algún humano. El tono de mando de Crowley le sacudió en más de una manera, hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió la urgencia de alguien buscando conocimiento, el indescriptible poder del demonio dentro de ese envase de cuerpo humano y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la necesidad de sucumbir en su dominio lo embargó de manera inmediata. El ángel quería hablar, responder a la demanda que se le había impuesto con gusto, pero su voz ya no le hacía caso. Estaba sintiendo el mismo calor que empujó a Crowley, que ahora lo tenía acorralado en la puerta, que se había convertido en una mera pared en algún momento. Con un suspiro, la habitación se volvió a llenar de música.

_Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you._   
_ Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do._   
_ So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun._   
_ Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one._

Llámenlo destino, intervención divina o simple jugarreta satánica, pero la voz que debía salir de la garganta del ángel era exactamente la misma que ahora los rodeaba. Recordaba haber conocido a los jóvenes de la banda que estaba sonando a su alrededor. Si bien el estilo no era exactamente de sus preferidos, recordaba su entusiasmo y ganas de crear. Recordaba haber conversado con ellos, como parte de sus trabajos como ángel inspirador de las artes. Y recordaba el día exacto que esta canción se compuso, con él deliberadamente ebrio, sentado frente a un piano, recordando al demonio.

_I've been too many places. I've seen too many faces.  
I wrote too many pages; never found a love like you. _ _(Love like you)_

Recordaba haberse sentido muy tonto al comienzo. ¿Quién era él, sino un Principado? Su trabajo no estaba en crear arte, sino en inspirarlo. Pero ahí estaba, manos corriendo por las teclas, lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos y su voz haciendo eco a su corazón. ¿Por qué números? Porque a Crowley siempre le gustó la ciencia. Siempre cuestionando, siempre preguntando. En su entendimiento, el demonio era quien había inspirado a todos los grandes científicos a lo largo de la historia, implantando sus propias dudas en las mentes de tan brillantes humanos.

Dentro de su Acuerdo, sin embargo, él también había inspirado a más de algún científico, pero no implantando dudas, sino que mostrando interés en el trabajo ya creado. Y el preguntar sobre qué es lo que estaba pasando siempre tenía mejores frutos con matemáticos, o por lo menos ese había sido su experiencia.

  
_I don't know how to say it. It's been more than amazing.  
My whole life, I've been waiting; never found a love like you. __(Love like you)_

Pero también números, porque esta canción se escribió casi 50 años antes que el mundo la escuchase por primera vez, naciendo de su pecho el día en que se dio cuenta cuánto le importaban los números a Crowley. Nunca había tomado atención sobre esto hasta que la frase “Ya me dijiste lo que opinabas. Hace 105 años atrás” se quedó con él por más tiempo del que pensó que podía quedarse. ‘¿Contó los años desde esa desastrosa reunión?’ se preguntó en su librería, luego de haberle pasado el agua bendita a Crowley.

_Sleep, dream, you, repeat. Live, die next to me.  
Sleep, dream, you, repeat. Sleep, dream._

Aziraphale participaba en actividades humanas como quizás ningún otro ser etéreo lo hacía. No porque lo necesitase, sino porque disfrutaba enormemente de ellas. Comer, beber, escuchar música, caminatas largas por parques, la ópera de media tarde, todas actividades mundanas, innecesarias y hasta contaminantes para su “cuerpo celestial”, como alguna vez le había dicho Gabriel. Al ángel no le importaba, porque disfrutaba de cada una como si fuese la mayor bendición de todas.

Dormir, por el contrario, lo había dejado de disfrutar desde el tiempo del Imperio Romano. Más específicamente, desde el año 41, luego de unas impecables ostras compartidas con Crowley, junto a uno de los vinos más deliciosos de la época. El mero nombramiento de esa época en su cabeza lo llevó inmediatamente a buscar sus recuerdos de esa velada, atesorándolos como cada vez que volvía a ellos.

\---------------------------

_“Me vas a decir que tu, Principado Aziraphale, Guardián de la Puerta Este del Jardín del Edén y ángel del Hedonismo, nunca has probado los placeres de la carne, ¿y piensas que te voy a creer?” se carcajeó entre su ebriedad Crowley, con una ostra en la mano, que no había encontrado el camino a su boca por la sorpresiva confesión._

_“¿Cu-cuál es el problema?” tartamudeó el ángel, tanto o más borracho que su compañero, siguiendo el movimiento que la ostra en la mano del demonio hacía, preocupado que fuese a caer en la mesa en vez de la boca de uno de ellos._

_“¡Ángel!” exclamó el demonio, como si fuese lo más obvio del universo, “te has perdido de sensaciones que tu cuerpo te agradecería tener, te lo asegu-”. Pero la frase se quedó en el aire, pues Crowley sintió como Aziraphale se apoyaba en la parte más alta de su muslo, mientras lo veía inclinarse y, lentamente, tomar el contenido de la concha que mantenía en su mano, apretando ligeramente la mano que mantenía en su pierna para tener un poco de estabilidad. El sonido que salió de la boca del ángel, a opinión de Crowley, fue de todo menos angelical._

_Si es que le hubiesen preguntado a cualquiera de los humanos presentes en el restaurant, de haber conocido el término, les habrían dicho que lo que se sintió en ese momento fue electricidad. Estática, como si algo hubiese comenzado a funcionar de improviso, haciendo un leve corto circuito, pero funcionando de todas maneras._

_Y la gran mayoría de los humanos habrían estado de acuerdo que esa energía venía de la mesa que estaba al fondo del restaurant, donde dos figuras vestidas con colores totalmente opuestos estaban a una cercanía que solo se permitía si existiese más que una relación de compañerismo y amistad. _

_“Mmmm” susurró Aziraphale, sin tomar un solo centímetro de distancia con el demonio, con los ojos cerrados. “Notable lo que hacen con estas ostras, sin duda alguna”. Se lamió los labios, con la nostalgia del sabor ya perdido debido a la digestión, como intentando revivirlo con ese mero gesto._

_“Án—Ngk…” espetó Crowley, más nervios que demonio. No podía quitar la vista de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. El como Aziraphale parecía disfrutarse a sí mismo con cada movimiento, con cada vez que su lengua pasaba por esos labios rellenos. El goce que se reflejaba en las expresiones del ángel era hipnótico y, sin darse cuenta, hizo un voto consigo mismo de buscar ver esa misma imagen a cada segundo que encontrase la oportunidad. Un segundo voto, más personal e íntimo, le quemó en lo más profundo de su ser: buscaría la manera de ser él quien provocara esos gestos._

_“Oh! Crowley, que-querido, lo s-siento!” despertó del trance el ángel, alejando su cara de la mano del demonio, pero sin quitar su mano del muslo de Crowley, no porque necesitase todavía de ese apoyo, sino porque esa sensación le entregó un conocimiento inesperado._

\---------------------------

Ese día, Aziraphale descubrió dos cosas: el contacto físico es adictivo, y nunca podría volver a dormir sin pensar en como Crowley se sentía bajo su tacto. Nunca sabría cuál de los dos descubrimientos fue el primero, pero estaba seguro de que el segundo es el que le había quitado la posibilidad de disfrutar de un buen descanso nocturno, por lo menos por gran parte de los siguientes mil años de su existencia.

No podía creer con cuánto detalle recordaba esa velada. No solo las palabras o el lugar donde estuvieron, pero las sensaciones, el ambiente alrededor de ellos. Le sorprendió como su tacto recordaba casi como si hubiese sido ayer, como podía ver el acontecimiento casi como si fuese un espectador, con todo el conocimiento de la situación, no solo desde su parte, sino de todos los involucrados.

Al abrir sus ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, Aziraphale se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, al descubrir una nueva faceta de las ráfagas de sentimiento: cuando dos seres ven mezcladas las suyas, no solo las sensaciones se comparten, sino los recuerdos o las imágenes mentales que puedan estar unidas a estas ráfagas. Y, en ese momento, volviendo a la realidad, el ángel se percató que su recuerdo de Roma había sido más específico de lo normal no porque lo recordara con todos esos detalles, sino porque ya no era solo su recuerdo, sino la combinación del suyo y el de Crowley, que en algún momento del trance lo había tomado por la cintura y lo tenía fuertemente apresado contra la pared, ambas caderas a un suspiro de distancia, respirando entrecortado, como deteniendo el impulso de hacer algo que llevaba deseando quizás desde cuándo. Sus miradas se encontraron en un golpe de asombro y realización.

“Ángel—Ngk…” susurró, como en el recuerdo, el demonio. Estaba cada vez más embriagado por las ráfagas de Aziraphale y él combinándose lenta y suavemente, intoxicado con esta nueva sensación. Él también había recordado Roma, la exacta misma velada, pero no porque quisiera, sino por la conexión que habían creado, y deseos enterrados con esos recuerdos estaban aflorando lentamente. “Có-cómo hicis…”. Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque ahora otro recuerdo lo llevó a cerrar los ojos.

\---------------------------

_“¿Cómo están esas crepas ángel?”. La voz de Crowley estaba cargada de un sano sarcasmo. Uno de los placeres que el demonio había encontrado en este mundo, era el de hacer sonrojar al ángel sentado frente a él. Con orgullo vio como el color subía lentamente a las mejillas de Aziraphale._

_“E-Exquisitas” murmuró su respuesta el ángel, intentando cubrir su cara mientras se limpiaba los labios con su servilleta “Como toda comida, cariño, las crepas son mucho mejor consumirlas en su país de creación”_

_El demonio se rio para si mismo, todavía impresionado de como la glotonería podía hacer que el ángel sentado a su lado no tomara en cuenta los acontecimientos políticos alrededor de él. Se propuso volver a preguntárselo, por el solo hecho de seguir molestando al ángel, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un poco de crema que había quedado en la mejilla del otro. Casi sin pensarlo, lamió su pulgar y se inclinó para limpiarlo._

_“Crowley qué est-” intentó preguntar Aziraphale, pero el siguiente movimiento de su acompañante lo hipnotizó de una manera que nunca creyó que algo distinto a un extraordinariamente bien adornado postre lo haría. El demonio llevó su dedo, ahora con un poco de crema, lentamente a su boca, sin mirar al ángel mientras lamía la comida de ahí. _

_Todavía un par de siglos atrasados, los humanos alrededor de ellos no habrían podido describir lo que se sintió en ese minuto, pero como en Roma, la mejor forma de hacerlo habría sido “electricidad”. Estática, aún más fuerte que en el restaurant romano, como un motor haciendo contacto, luego de mucho tiempo. Un golpe de corriente, una fuerte y cálida brisa de verano, podrían haber dicho también, viniendo desde el pequeño rincón donde dos figuras vestidas con colores similares estaban inclinadas una hacia la otra. _

_También habrían dicho que, luego de esa fuerte brisa, lo siguiente que se sintió fue una ráfaga de calor, al instante que la figura con cabello casi blanquecino acortó la distancia con la figura con cabello furiosamente rojo. Chispas, casi como si estuviesen en frente de un incendio. _

\---------------------------

“He-hey… e-eso no sucedió a-así” susurró Crowley en el presente. En algún punto dentro del nuevo recuerdo, su frente había encontrado la de Aziraphale para apoyarse y, ahora con un poco más de control sobre su cuerpo, sentía como el calor que emanaba de ese contacto era evidente, pero para nada molesto.

Aziraphale suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del demonio, no para alejarlo, sino para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible, al tener en sus puños el cuello de su camisa. “N-no…” logró articular, soltando un poco su agarre, intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta. “P-pero eso pasó p-por mi mente cu-cuando t-tu…” pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Crowley cumplió esa pequeña fantasía, acortando él la distancia entre ellos. 

Como haciendo eco a la sensación que estaban experimentando en ese preciso instante, la música volvió a envolverlos. -_You were unexpected, when our lips connected. __I was resurrected; never found a love like you. __(love like you)-. _Esa frase, recordaba Aziraphale, no la había escrito él, sino hasta cuando se las presentó a los chicos que le habían dado vida, pues uno de ellos le dijo que le faltaba alguna forma explícita de contacto. “Como si hubiese existido algo así antes de hoy…” susurró el demonio en una media sonrisa sobre sus labios, asustando a ambos.

“Eh… ¿P-perdona, querido?” susurró de vuelta el ángel, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando también, dado esta nueva conexión?

“S-si… si puedo escuchar lo que estás pensando, ángel”. Que Crowley le diera las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza podía significar solo dos cosas: o lo que dijo él era efectivamente cierto o… “No, ángel, no estás soñando,” dijo el demonio, entre divertido y frustrado, “esto está pasando de verdad…”

Otro haz de luz volvió a iluminar la escena, dándoles dos segundos a ambos para mirarse mejor, como si se estuviesen recién conocimiento. Como si estuviesen nuevamente en el Jardín del Edén, en lo más alto de la pared sobre la Puerta Este, mirándose por primera vez, luego de más de seis mil años. Y se sintió como si una gran mochila cayera pesadamente de ambas espaldas, al empezar a conocerse nuevamente. Como si las ataduras de ambos corazones se soltaran de golpe, dejándolos latir a su propio ritmo, uno que deberían haber comenzado a tomar desde que sus juicios no fueron exitosos. Sentían como las ráfagas que se habían combinado crecían a cada minuto, embriagándolos en un calor nuevo, casi abrasador, invitándolos a caer en ese fuego interno que les gritaba que seis mil años no pasan en vano.

  
_You brought me back to life.  
You did the unthinkable._

_Yeah, you are my miracle._

El sonido que acompañó al haz de luz rompió el hechizo en el cual el demonio y el ángel se encontraban, al asustarlos y hacerlos saltar. Pero la mirada de Crowley, posesiva sobre Aziraphale, lo hizo volver a ese calor que antes los embriagaba. Una suave luz los rodeo luego de un tiempo, dándoles la posibilidad de observarse mejor. El ángel no podía evitar pensar en lo exquisito que se sentían las manos del demonio en su cintura, la suave respiración sobre sus labios, sus frentes un ancla para no caer aplastado por el calor de las ráfagas que lo tenían abrumado de una manera para nada nueva y, al mismo tiempo, totalmente desconocida.

Crowley se sacudió suavemente en su propia piel, totalmente avergonzado por las cosas que pasaban por la mente del ángel y el cómo sus propios sentimientos comenzaban a salir a flote sin nada que los detuviese. “Ngk— Aziraphale, n-no pienses tan intensamen-mente que m-me…” pero no pudo terminar, porque ahora era el ángel que cerró la distancia entre ellos, acunando suavemente su cara con las manos.

Este beso tenía un sabor distinto al primero, más dulce. Sabor a vinos compartidos. A reuniones en un parque. A cenas en el Ritz. Sabor a ellos, ahí mismo, solos los dos, sin nada ni nadie atándolos más. Sabor a seis mil años llegando a un fin, dándole paso a un comienzo distinto. El comienzo de una historia que, a diferencia de la primera, no comenzaba en un jardín, sino en la intimidad de su propia relación.

Sabor a “Nuestro Lado”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios y los kudos siempre son muy bien recibidos ! Por favor, si les interesa algún tema en relación con este tipo de cosas, no tengo problemas en tomar sugerencias!


End file.
